Malvolio Bianchi
The youngest of four children, Malvolio Bianchi was born to a wealthy family in southern Iceberg. As a young noble Malvolio grew up within the rich society and was groomed and pampered through his life. One day a demon sieged the land and annotated his family and friends along with most of the city. He was one of the only ones left alive in the pockets of survivors and vowed to find a way to bring his home back. This eventually caused a very disturbing tick within his mind that drove him to find the secret to reviving humans, even going as far as to eat the flesh of dark mages whose magic he thought could bring his town back. This eventual consumption of multiple types of dark eternano allowed him to utlize a second type of magic that he never knew he could, Darkness Magic. While most types of darkness magic were common Malvolio's was special. He eventually continued his never-ending quest by moving on to Fiore to acquire more information on their forms of revival. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Mending Magic Mending magic is a magic that allows the user to quite literally mend anything. This can be anything from reforming a weapon to parts of their own body. This is done by using eternano to re-bond atoms that have been broken or simply bond them to another. Due to this the user can even reform their body after being blown to atoms as long as their eternano still lingers. As well as normal mending this can be used in a multitude of different ways that can essentially decimate opponents. Malvolio is extremely skilled with this magic to the point where he can passively regenerate due to the presence of the magic in his eternano and even mend things to each other that he isn't touching. However even with his skill he is unable to reach his ultimate goal, mending the dead. *'Mended Air': This spell allows Malvolio to mend the air itself. He can use this to form air into invisible walls, blocking projectiles or stopping foes in their tracks. He can also mend people and objects to the air. This allows him to immobilize opponents completely as well as make them easy targets for his other spells. Darkness Magic Darkness magic is a type of magic that allows the user to form and manipulate darkness as well as its related beings and forms. While Darkness magic normal stems from the negative emotions inside the person Malvolio's magic is mostly fueled by the massive amount of dark eternano he has consumed. Due to this Malvolio has no particular style of dark magic and his utilization of it also tend to range drastically in color, shape, and power. *'Sin of Gluttony': This spell allows Malvolio to summon shades of those who's flesh he has consumed. Though they look like the person with some deformations the similarities stop their. These shades are however capable of flight and firing dark blasts from their clawed hands *'Sin of Wrath': This spell allows Malvolio to create a whirling mass of reddish-purple dark magic around his body that creates and extremely corrosive aura. This aura will attempts to burn and destroy anything within it including him, however with the power of his mending magic he can prevent it from affecting him. Malvolio can also fire this aura off as a beam allowing for longer range. *'Sin of Greed': This spell allows Malvolio to create an area of darkness that draws any magic into it and transforms it into pure eternano that is then transferred to him. If anyone is within range of the actual area of darkness it will drain the eternano from their body, slowly taking their life away. *'Sin of Envy': *'Sin of Lust': *'Sin of Pride': *'Sin of Sloth': Equipment